


Pan Dimensional Infinite Warehouse

by DoodleJanus



Series: Omni-Versal Pan Dimensional Infinite Warehouse [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Multi-Fandom, Parahumans Series - Wildbow, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Worm - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleJanus/pseuds/DoodleJanus
Summary: A prologue for the Pan Dimensional Infinite Warehouse.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, series or etc, especially not the Buffy verse or any other fandoms mentioned here or in the future, etc, except the Omni-Versal Pan Dimensional Infinite Warehouse and Doodle Janus.

Prologue:

As the customers of the Infinite Warehouse went about their business and continued their shopping, a wind swept through as portals continuosly opened from new worlds in the Portal Room.

Elder God Doodle Janus giggled at the possibilities the new worlds offered and the potential chaos as the worlds original timeline is disrupted and a new one takes its place and a better future for that world emerges.

Doodle Janus reminisced about the various Buffy/A:tS worlds and their alternates along with countless others...

\--I.W. linebreak--I.W. linebreak--

An alternate of a certain Key named Dawn looked up from her desk in her Department in anticipation of one of the new portals.

Dawn was from a world where she was more actively involved in the research behind the Key and thus was able to, thanks to being the Key, see what the others could not.

Information from the research allowed her to instinctively access the knowledge of the Key and had been able to, before jumping in before Buffy could, change the portal's destination to somewhere safe, to the Infinite Warehouse and eventually gain a job there for the protection offered by virtue of employment in order to protect her from Glory.

Now she worked in various Departments where she could assist and occasionally helped her own and the numerous versions of the Scoobies that found the I.W. while also taking various courses in her downtime. She shivered as she recalled one or two versions of Anya who were actually obsessed enough with bunnies to either eventually create a ritual to get rid of them world wide in a gruesome manner or one too many hits to the head during a battle or a ritual to turn everyone world wide into anthropomorphic bunnies/rabbits like Bugs.

She also learned to use her Key powers and abilities and began studying the different variations of magic available at the Warehouse and saving up to take a deeded ownership of her own empty dimension to build her own home and afford the wards and protections to make it safe for her own piece of mind on top of ones she was going to add on her own.

Author's Note:

Spin offs welcowelcome and other versions of Buffyverse characters and other fandoms welcome.

Idea Name: Pan Dimensional Infinite Warehouse

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, series or etc, especially not the Buffy verse or any other fandom's mentioned here or in the future, etc, except the Omni-Versal Pan Dimensional Infinite Warehouse and Doodle Janus.

Good idea for crossovers, dimension hopping and non crossover fics. Potential crossovers: Buffy/Angel, Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter, Charmed (1998), Worm, Descendants, Stargate, Percy Jackson, etc,. Potential others listed above. May be included or referenced in past or future ideas.

A Omni-Versal Pan Dimensional Infinite Warehouse (hereafter referred to as the "Infinite Warehouse" or "IW") stocked with Infinite shopping needs. Delivery included. Order catalogue available for emergency deliveries. Remorseless and Evil (capital and lowercase E) Being(s)/being(s) not allowed.

May recruit characters as employees.

Absolute Defence, Protection Embodiment, Omni-Protection, Automatic Defence, Absolute Counter, Absolute Invulnerability, Absolute Lock Manipulation, Afterlife Creation, Immortality Bestowal, Immortality Manipulation, Omnipotence, Meta Power Manipulation.

Be advised that the Elder God Doodle Janus has access to the entire list of powers of the Superpower Wikia and to attempt to attack or invade Doodle Janus or IW is to anger at your own peril.

All department's include Endless Enchants on all shelves, displays and items in order for the Infinite Warehouse to keep Infinite stock.

Please be aware all portals to the Infinite Warehouse include intent and lethality wards within half a mile of entrance and are not responsible for knowing and unknowing misuse of portals and intent to harm property, inhabitants, members, staff, management or owner of IW. IW is not liable for the actions of its customers once they leave with product(s). Upon entry to IW premises' customer(s) knowingly and legally agree to not harm or otherwise blame IW for damage to person(s), property (properties) or world(s) for knowingly using said product(s) in inappropriate ways and agree to all liability herein. IW is not responsible for world ending problems said customer(s) cause by irresponsible use of product(s). All customer(s) waive liability.

To Call A Portal: Think or Say with Intent:  
1."Portal to Infinite Warehouse" for main entrance(s).  
2\. "Portal to Infinite Warehouse Living (Insert Unique Password Here Found in IW Membership Account "Portal" Page)" (Method Subject To Change With Prior Warning) For Member Living Quarters.

Fixed location Portal (Permanent and Temporary) Available.

Membership Club Benefits upon joining:  
A. Visible to Member(s)-Only Disguisable Holographic Tablet. Permanently accessible link to IW website. Permanent Free Internet Connection.  
B. Living Quarters.  
C. Discounts.  
D. Immortality and Eternal Youth.

E. Access to the I.W. Library.

Created and Owned by Omni-Verse Elder God Doodle Janus.

Departments:

1\. Clothing, Apparel and Accessories. All your clothing and armoring needs.

2\. Housewares/Household.

3\. Entertainment.

4\. Technology.

5\. Furniture.

6\. Travel. Vehicles of all Era's and worlds. All certified for Dimensional; Portal; Alternate Timeline; capable travel.

7\. Produce. Stasis capable, Magical and Technology produced optional.

8\. Miniaturizing and Expanding services via both in-Warehouse and Home Visit Installation Setup.

9\. Temporary and reserved living quarters. Refugee and Asylum travel from extinct and dying worlds.

10\. Magic.  
A. Potions. Ingredients, both flora and fauna.  
B. Magical Creatures. All levels and classifications.  
C. Alchemy supplies.  
D. Magic Systems. All magic system backdoors created in-world by magic system creators not included. Magic Systems limited to one gender or species expanded and combined with its opposite/counterpart magic system to all genders and species. Inherent weaknesses not included. Corruption Effects Removed.  
E. Custom work.  
F. Foci.  
G. Specialized Magical Products.  
H. Magical Craft(s) and Item(s).  
I. Beings. Advise from various sentient magical creatures and beings. Portals and Windows to and from beings included.  
L. Misc.

11\. Portals.

12\. Life extension.

13\. Greenhouse(s).

14\. Pets Shop.

15\. Ways to end World Ending Threats.

16\. Bounty Hunters.

17\. Life Creation and and Modification.

18\. Terraforming. Magical and Technological.

19\. World Creation. Multiverse, Dimension, Reality, Universe, Galaxy, Solar System, Realm, Planet, Pocket Dimension.

20\. Real Estate and Property Office. Department 19 and Empire(s), Commonwealth(s), boundaries, etc,.

21\. Patent, Ownership and Trademark Office. To register property deeds, receipts and purchase's for Department(s).

22\. Bank and Finance.

23\. Bookstore. (All fiction and non-fiction from all of every human and nonhuman history in all of Existence and Non-Existence, in all of Time and Space.)

24\. Powers. Permanent and Temporary.

25\. Storage Vaults.

26\. Residential.

27\. Video store. (All fiction and non-fiction from all of every human and nonhuman history in all of Existence and Non-Existence, in all of Time and Space.)

28\. Library.

Returns. All returns consumed are final.

More ideas being added as need(s) arise.

\----

Ideas expanding on the Elder God Doodle Janus in the Infinite Warehouse idea. Also a reference behind the concept.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the Elder God Doodle Janus.

Elder God Doodle Janus is a creation of DoodleJanus.

In addition to the normal powers and abilities of an Elder God, Doodle Janus visited the (Redacted) (Redacted) and gained and has access to the entire list of powers and abilities from the Superpower Wikia.

Will add more as they occur.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, series or etc, especially not the Buffy verse or any other fandoms mentioned here or in the future, etc, except the Omni-Versal Pan Dimensional Infinite Warehouse and Doodle Janus.


	2. Creator Xander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creator Xander who's path was influenced by the Infinite Warehouse.

Title: Creator Xander?

Written years ago before I burnt my writing muse out except for Idea format ideas and now adapted for a world influenced by an employee of the Infinite Warehouse.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own Buffy or anything else.

Summary: A few choice placements by an employee of the Infinite Warehouse and some of the results.

Prologue:

\-- Dream -- Willow -- Hecate -- Year 2002/2003 -- Before the Watchers Council was blown up --

Willow walked through what looked like the Magic Box before it was destroyed the year/summer before with her "Dark/Darth Willow" episode. As she walked toward the center of the shop where the meeting table is/was, she saw a book/tome laying open on it to a page titled "Top Secret: Pocket Dimensions: A Dumbies Guiden On/Of How To Create and Control Your Own Pocket Dimension" on the page it was opened to. Feeling she only had a short time to read it, she quickly read and memorised the whole book/tome.

While she was reading she realised hr near photographic memory was turning into a full photographic memory.

By the time she had finished the book/tome, she already knew she was going to copy everything on earth, minus people, vampires, demons, etc,. Her dimension/Pocket Dimension would have different planes/realms, planets for every major time period with the harmless artifacts, documents, building, books, etc,. The last book she read was about reincarnation and the Gods "Chosen".

\-- Dream End --

\-- Dream -- The Night Before/After --  
\-- Buffy -- Artemis or Persephone "Death is her Gift" Literally as he's her husband --

In her dream Buffy saw two or three dozen watches with knives hidden in them. The next thing she saw was a symbol for "Alliance" or "Gathering/Gather", a symbol for the peace sign and millions upon millions of pictures of demons, and symbols for wiccan/witches, etc,.

Next, she came across the words "Ten Years" with an hourglass slowly counting down to it. The next thing she saw was a book with the title "Gods and Goddesses and their Chosen/Champions" along with a book about animal spirit possessions and merging their strengths without the weaknesses of loss of control of the animal/spirit.

Finally, there was a book about manipulations, "Magical Blocks, IQ Suppressions, Compulsions and how to Break Them" with a sinisterly smiling constantly moving pictures of the dead over the years with a superimposed image of what they knew to be the First Evil.

\-- End Dream --

Buffy woke up with a gasp the next morning.

\-- Dream -- The Night After "Chosen" -- Dawn --

Dawn looked around where she was a sighed. The Temple/Monastery of the Order of Dagon. On a few off wall was a bookshelf with a sign pointing down at it saying "For the Key in case the Old Watches Council turns traitor on the New Watchers Council" along with a table of a long range of potions from comprehension expansion and concentration enhancement to power boosting and one to allow a finer control over the power of the Key. And one to awaken and fully activate the powers and abilities of the Key and Absolute Immortality within her eventual spouse.

\-- End Dream --

God of Construction, Designs, Forge, Heroes, Battle, Architecture, Free Will, Protector/Defender of Humanity.  
\-- Dream — Xander -- Night after Halloween or Chosen —

Xander opened his eyes (eyes?!) to see an empty temple filled with building machinery, battle armor.

=================

To see the town of Sunnydale and how it looked before the closing of the Hellmouth.

==================

To see an empty field in the shape of Sunnydale off to one side where building materials and off the opposite side were building machinery spelled to work without electricity. A potion was on a nearby table that would awaken the full powers and abilities of a Creator deity within himself.

Over the next few years, Xander designed, constructed and built his own town. Strangely enough, he was inspired/compelled to build everything out of the Greek and Roman eras and other pantheons styles mixed with the best of the modern era.

‘Build Now, Panic Later’ Xander thought to himself

Six years later, he was still building. He had long ago figured out that the location of where he was, was a plane of existence all of its own. He hadn’t even scratched the surface of the capabilities of wherever he was. Anything he willed into existence, appeared; anything he willed to happen, happened; he could also control how much Time passed while he was and wasn’t there. He used that ability to make the general atmosphere and mood peaceful and healing for troubled souls and champions.

Champions. That was a word he had come to like instead of hate like he had thought he would. It also helped that he had Champions of his own too now.

As luck would have it, the first time he looked out a of a viewing portal he had made, well, let’s just say it wasn’t a meteor that killed the Dinosaurs.

Anyway…, after the accidental killing of the Dinosaurs, who he later found out were remnants of the Old Ones, knowing he had to allow it, he did nothing when the Hellmouths were created/formed except to put safeguards into place.

Whenever the death of a God was about to occur, he always put a clone in their place while sending feelings of peace and comfort to those left behind. When the Twilight of the Gods was about to happen, he shifted all of the faithful followers of the Gods, the Gods themselves, Mt. Olympus, etc, and the Underworlds/Afterlives, to a higher/different plane of existence, leaving behind copies and confused fighters who’s memories he fixed of the last few seconds. After doing that, he systematically destroyed all Hinds Blood and all knowledge that it even existed in all of the/his Multiverse.

While he started putting the defenses together for his Realm, he opened a portal to a Harry Potter reality and sent a human avatar of himself to learn and train a version of mortal magic to implement in his Realm, one of a number of them including ‘Once Upon a Time’ magic, under Merlin, the Founders, the Flamel’s who he adviced to give a fake stone to Dumbledore in the future when he asked for it, Grindelwald, Dumbledore and Voldemort under various disguises and aliases, all the while creating his own spells, wards and enchantments for the defense of his Realm, with a modified Fidelius Charm covering the other wards.

\---- Some time later ----

Searching the futures of different realities, he came across a version of his home reality crossed with Stargate, one where he noticed SG-1 of the SGC trying to turn the (real) Greek Gods’ followers, and by extension his, against them, quite obviously mistakenly thinking they were Goa'uld. He also sensed/noticed/saw an Ori ship in the distance.

Getting angry that they had interrupted the peace of his descendants followers, he sent a rumble and crack of thunder and lightning to the cloudless sky of where they were. When they ignored it in favor of continuing the futile effort of turning them against the Gods, he sent a stronger rumble/crack of thunder and lightning and once again they continued to ignore it he gathered the shadows near them and formed them into a giant vaguely human shape and spoke.

“Leave here and never come back! And take the Ori with you!” With that, he teleported them and the Ori all back to their point of origins, all while deleting their access to the ‘Gates. He also included a note (to them and the Ori) of dire consequences should they appear again. He released his hold on the shadows when he was done.

When he later checked in on the SGC he saw that they were going to attempt to rescue the “obviously” brainwashed followers of the “so called” Gods.

When he saw them attempting to dial the ‘Gate, key word “attempting”, he flashed a message across the Stargate in Alteran with an English translation:

“We’re sorry but your access is denied.

If you attempt to dial this number again, your soul will be marked for removal of access from the entirety of the Stargate Network.

If you would like a conference with a Representative of the Powers that Be, please dial again.”

\-- Elsewhere, Elsewhen --

Standing beside Xander, She looked at the message and giggled at the sarcasm at the end of the message.

Xander conjured up a skee ball court off to the side of where they were to occupy Her with so she wouldn’t get bored like she did with her version of the Dinosaurs.

When he looked back and saw that Hammond was on the Red Phone and when he got to the part about the “Powers that Be”, he saw President Hayes pale.

‘No doubt he knows about the supernatural’ thought Xander.

\-- A few hours later — The New Watchers and Slayers Council —

“So, the Powers that Be are these Goa'uld snakes? And they’re evil?” Buffy asked. The room jumped when they heard a voice from the shadows.

“Did you really think you could get rid of little old me?” the First/Buffy asked, all the while composing a vision to send to the Council and Light side Seers to receive while he simply vanished from the planet.

After Xander finished creating the necessary images for the vision, i.e. a vague date of a day/month/year -all- on the light/good side would be “drained of” power if they didn’t leave the planet, while showing that there was nothing that they could do about it.

Essentially, he sent the false vision to the Council seers and the Devon Coven while sending world-wide prophetic visions to all of the Slayers of that reality.

In the meanwhile, he sent out bursts of power that cut the connections to various points/places in that reality; a burst of power cut off any access in or out to the Deeper Well; a burst of power cut off the connection to the Oracles; another completely rebuilt Sunnydale; another raced through the whole of the planet, copying/recording everything in the past and the present ever written/drawn/typed/recorded and compiling them in an infinite library/database that completely stops the aging process of anything/anyone as long as they’re doing work and another burst of power shifted Stonehenge to his dimension.


	3. World of Taylor Hebert alias Hestia as observed by an Infinite Warehouse Employee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World of Taylor Hebert alias Hestia as observed by an Infinite Warehouse Employee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own Worm, Percy Jackson or anything else.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own Worm, Percy Jackson or anything else.

World of Taylor Hebert alias Hestia as observed by an Infinite Warehouse Employee

Name: Taylor Hebert | Hestia  
Title: Goddess of the Hearth and Home

Allegiance/Affiliation: Neither a Villain nor a Hero, Strictly Neutral regarding the Mortal World's Cape game.

Personality: Mix of Hestia and Taylor with a more pragmatic view of the world but also the ruthlessness to put down her enemies to make sure they don’t make a comeback and plan extensively of if they do (unlike what Zeus did by ignoring Kronos’ return).

Powers: In addition to her inherent Domains powers over Hearth, Home, and Family, she can communicate with Flames/Fire, create Fire Sprites as servants, conjure/create/control Fire/Flames, travel in a burst of Fire/Flames and thanks to her brother Poseidon’s blessing thousands of years ago, breath under water and minor resistance to water (so she doesn’t drown nor is she harmed by it). As well as proficient use of the Mist and giving Life to Fire Servants, golems, constructs and clones. And use fire to Scry. That’s in addition to the powers/abilities she displays in canon. Creations can take on human form.

Keeps herself limited to Big Three Demigod level strength in the Mortal World.

Hestia merged with Taylor during her Trigger after escaping from her world while it was destroyed by her Primordial Goddess of the Earth grandmother Gaia.

Hestia’s brother Hades’ last act was to transfer his Domain as the God of the Underworld to Hestia in order to send a small Afterlife Pocket Dimension fragment (along with a fragment of Olympus as the Last Olympian and Final Hope) along with the souls of the latest generations of Demigods living and dead, both Roman and Greek, in order to rebuild in a new world. After finding a way to re-embody a small number of the souls at a time. Currently only Percy, Nico and Jason have bodies again as the strongest and the ones to protect the ones who come after; still in toddler stage of growing to get their powers and demigod essence used to their new bodies; can summon them to her from anywhere. Blood adopted as Hestia/Taylor’s sons.

Plans to pass the Underworld Domain to Nico since it’s his right as Crown Prince of the Underworld (so named by Hades). Also plans to pass Poseidon’s and Zeus’ Domains to Percy and Jason as well when they reach 16 or an age where their bodies can handle the Ascension to Godhood.

Claims Neutral territory in the Docks and Boat Graveyard (after sending a few fire spirits to destroy it and claim the materials.)

Her ability to conjure homemade meals is used to great effect to feed the residents of her territory in a large warehouse fixed by her powers near her base.

Her presence and claimed territory promotes calm and peace while in the presence of friends and family. The opposite to enemies.

Plans to rebuild the Underworld, Olympus and the Demigod Camps in the same Pocket Dimension/Realm to prevent the separation and division that caused so much conflict that lead to the second Titan War.

Found a few Apples of Immortality and their seeds to plant a new Tree of Immortality that Athena snuck in.

All the other Olympians plus Persephone (Hades already transferred his Domain to Hestia) bound their Domains to their Symbols of Power to be passed on to their Heirs.

Taylor made Danny Immortal after finding the Apples.

 

Recommended Action: Contact after Taylor | Hestia finishes setting up her Pantheon about prospective membership and employment at the I.W.


	4. Informational

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Informational Chapter since it can't (and probably won't in the case of future additions) fit in the Series Page or the Prompt Entry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Informational Chapter.

Idea Name: Pan Dimensional Infinite Warehouse

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, series or etc, especially not the Buffy verse or anything other fandom's mentioned here or in the future, etc, except the Omni-Versal Pan Dimensional Infinite Warehouse and Doodle Janus.

Good idea for crossovers, dimension hopping and non crossover fics. Potential crossovers: Buffy/Angel, Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter, Worm, Charmed (1998), Descendants, Stargate, Percy Jackson, etc,. Potential others listed above. May be included or referenced in past or future ideas.

A Omni-Versal Pan Dimensional Infinite Warehouse (hereafter referred to as the "Infinite Warehouse" or "IW") stocked with Infinite shopping needs. Delivery included. Order catalogue available for emergency deliveries. Remorseless and Evil (capital and lowercase E) Being(s)/being(s) not allowed.

Absolute Defence, Protection Embodiment, Omni-Protection, Automatic Defence, Absolute Counter, Absolute Invulnerability, Absolute Lock Manipulation, Afterlife Creation, Immortality Bestowal, Immortality Manipulation, Omnipotence, Meta Power Manipulation.

Be advised that the Elder God Doodle Janus has access to the entire list of powers of the Superpower Wikia and to attempt to attack or invade Doodle Janus or IW is to anger at your own peril.

All department's include Endless Enchants on all shelves, displays and items in order for the Infinite Warehouse to keep Infinite stock.

Please be aware all portals to the Infinite Warehouse include intent and lethality wards within half a mile of entrance and are not responsible for knowing and unknowing misuse of portals and intent to harm property, inhabitants, members, staff, management or owner of IW. IW is not liable for the actions of its customers once they leave with product(s). Upon entry to IW premises' customer(s) knowingly and legally agree to not harm or otherwise blame IW for damage to person(s), property (properties) or world(s) for knowingly using said product(s) in inappropriate ways and agree to all liability herein. IW is not responsible for world ending problems said customer(s) cause by irresponsible use of product(s). All customer(s) waive liability.

To Call A Portal: Think or Say with Intent:  
1."Portal to Infinite Warehouse" for main entrance(s).  
2\. "Portal to Infinite Warehouse Living (Insert Unique Password Here Found in IW Membership Account "Portal" Page)" (Method Subject To Change With Prior Warning) For Member Living Quarters.

Fixed location Portal (Permanent and Temporary) Available.

Membership Club Benefits upon joining:  
A. Visible to Member(s)-Only Disguisable Holographic Tablet. Permanently accessible link to IW website. Permanent Free Internet Connection.  
B. Living Quarters.  
C. Discounts.  
D. Immortality and Eternal Youth.  
E. Access to the I.W. Library.

Created and Owned by Omni-Verse Elder God Doodle Janus.

Departments:

1\. Clothing, Apparel and Accessories. All your clothing and armoring needs.

2\. Housewares/Household.

3\. Entertainment.

4\. Technology.

5\. Furniture.

6\. Travel. Vehicles of all Era's and worlds. All certified for Dimensional; Portal; Alternate Timeline; capable travel.

7\. Produce. Stasis capable, Magical and Technology produced optional.

8\. Miniaturizing and Expanding services via both in-Warehouse and Home Visit Installation Setup.

9\. Temporary and reserved living quarters. Refugee and Asylum travel from extinct and dying worlds.

10\. Magic.  
A. Potions and Herbology/Botony. Ingredients, both flora and fauna.  
B. Magical Creatures. All levels and classifications.  
C. Alchemy supplies.  
D. Magic Systems. All magic system backdoors created in-world by magic system creators not included. Magic Systems limited to one gender or species expanded and combined with its opposite/counterpart magic system to all genders and species. Inherent weaknesses not included. Corruption Effects Removed.  
E. Custom work.  
F. Foci.  
G. Specialized Magical Products.  
H. Magical Craft(s) and Item(s).  
I. Beings. Advise from various sentient magical creatures and beings. Portals and Windows to and from beings included.  
L. Misc.

11\. Portals.

12\. Life extension.

13\. Greenhouse(s).

14\. Pets Shop.

15\. Ways to end World Ending Threats.

16\. Bounty Hunters.

17\. Life Creation and and Modification.

18\. Terraforming. Magical and Technological.

19\. World Creation. Multiverse, Dimension, Reality, Universe, Galaxy, Solar System, Realm, Planet, Pocket Dimension.

20\. Real Estate and Property Office. Department 19 and Empire(s), Commonwealth(s), boundaries, etc,.

21\. Patent, Ownership and Trademark Office. To register property deeds, receipts and purchase's for Department(s).

22\. Bank and Finance.

23\. Bookstore. (All fiction and non-fiction from all of every human and nonhuman history in all of Existence and Non-Existence, in all of Time and Space.)

24\. Powers. Permanent and Temporary.

25\. Storage Vaults.

26\. Residential.

27\. Video store. (All fiction and non-fiction from all of every human and nonhuman history in all of Existence and Non-Existence, in all of Time and Space.)

28\. Library.

Returns. All returns consumed are final.

More ideas being added as need(s) arise.


End file.
